Unsettled Rivalry
by BloodshedVampire13
Summary: Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga the three rivals that we know of. After the battle against Nemesis, they could finally return to being rivals like the old days. But of course, the Nemesis Crisis still affected everybody, things changed. New year, new characters, epic battles and of course, rivalry...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: BloodshedVampire13 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. BloodshedVampire13 only owns Shade Blood which is her name in reverse.**_

_**Bloodshed: Blood Shade**_

_** : Shade Blood**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_A year has passed since the battle between the legendary bladers and Nemesis. The town was done rebuilding in no time with the director in charge. Everybody returned to their lives, either the same, better or worse_.

Gingka asked Madoka out and went on a date. They did become a couple but their first date was an disaster. Turns out, Mr Brainless brought her to an all-you-can-eat fast food restaurant event and spent the whole time gobbling down burgers instead of dating Madoka. Not that Madoka didn't mind of course.

Kyoya once again travelled around to train himself, aiming to defeat Gingka once again. Benkei stick by his side no matter what unless Kyoya snuck out successfully to escape the annoying bull. But since Benkei planted a tracker on Kyoya's pants, he always manage to find him and track him down like a hound as long as his pants are still on.

Ryuga wasn't dead but he hid himself from people as much as possible and went on training too. He will make a comeback and show how he is stronger than Gingka even though he almost died battling then, he stayed on isolated grounds. He did learnt his lesson somehow and was more careful with his actions.

Kenta turned 13 but his life turned to living hell. He was feeling miserable about Ryuga and blamed himself for it. He was sure that Ryuga was dead. He stopped beybattling and helped Madoka with her research on the new type of beyblades as well.

Tsubasa was Ryo Hagane's official proxy now. He have only one year left as a blader. After that, he will start learning and take the place as the new WBBA director when he turns 18. With only limited time with Eagle left, he participated most of the tournaments possible and tracked down the legendary bladers as a preparation for his future work in process.

Yuu was 12 now, despite his age, he was still acting childish and loves playing around. From time to time, Yuu would visit Tithi at Dunamis' temple to play since Tithi stayed with Dunamis to accompany him. The temple was lively as ever when both kids came along. Dunamis actually enjoyed the company after being alone there all these years.

Masamune returned to America with his best buddies. They tried brainless stuff such as trying to drown themselves in fruit punch and teach a cat to type using a typewriter. As a result,the cat turned out to be way genius than the IQ of the four summed up because King was with them too. Considering their IQ are lower than a toothpaste. The cat tends to type out stuff and stick them to the back of the boys.

The legendary bladers returned to their posts. Chris wandered around until someone employs him again but tried to be more rational with his missions. Careful with his choice of employers, he stayed out of trouble and occasionally got employed for ridiculous work like toilet washing.

Aguma and Bao both returned to the Beylin Fist and made a truce as the leader of the group to reunite with the Beylin Temple. With different style of training and battle technics yet similar some way, the temple held battles between both clans from time to time to improve their relationship.

Yuki stayed in Metal Bey City and studied more astronomy and Beyblade. He also got invited to talk shows and such to share his opinions about how Beyblades are related to their own by heart and blah blah blah a lot of nerdy stuff.

Out there in the world holds more blader, some have the potential to become even stronger than the legendary bladers, even surpass Nemesis. Making their way into the Legendary Blader's lifes, they try to battle them for the title of the strongest blader.

* * *

**_Read and review._**

**_Favorite and follow._**

**_Many thanks from the vampire._**

**_BloodshedVampire13, transmission end_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: BloodshedVampire13 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**_

_**BloodshedVampire13 does not own Langkawi Island.**_

_**BloodshedVampire13 only owns Shade Blood which is her name in reverse.**_

_**Bloodshed: Blood Shade**_

_** : Shade Blood**_

* * *

**Warning: Chapter contains foreign language, proceed in caution or it might confuse you. Translations provided for better results.**

* * *

**BloodshedVampire13 also swears that she is not malay or Indonesian or something. She just happened to know this language.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I'm sorry but I don't Beyblade anymore. I can't battle you." Kenta said awkwardly surrounded by challengers. This usually happens after the media spreaded the word about the legendary bladers. Kenta, as one of them got challenged too. But unfortunately, Kenta gave up on beyblades since Ryuga's incident.

The teen tried to make his way out of the crowd but he can't. "Hey! I'm gonna be late, I was suppose to meet Madoka for like 23 minutes ago!" Kenta exclaimed helplessly.

"If you wanna battle Kenta, defeat me first!"

"Gingka!" Kenta cheered up at the sight of the redhead. While the bladers turned to look at Gingka, Kenta took the chance and slipped away. He winked and waved at Gingka before he made a mad dash for his meeting place.

"Alright, it's been sometime since I have a battle against a group blader. Show me what you've got!" Gingka readied his bey, so did the bladers. "Hah, we're gonna battle you soon anyway." One of them snorted.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!" Beyblades were sent flying, clashing onto the ground.

"Everybody! Behind me!" One of them, an attack type bey wielder called out. In an instance, the beys formed a triangle formation with attack type beys leading the front while the defense type beys cover the sides and so on, making it hard for a stadium out since getting hit will only make their beys hit into the one behind and then return to its position safely, reforming the sturdy wall.

"Uh...this is gonna take some time."

* * *

"Madoka! -huff- Sorry that I'm late." Kenta apologized. "No worry,Kenta. Gingka phoned me awhile ago and told me everything. The opponents are quite strong and really knew their stuff, he did enjoy himself." Madoka said, smiling sweetly.

"Really? Did he win?" Kenta asked even though he knew it was obvious. Madoka nodded and brought out here mini laptop and prototype beys. She opened the data and projected it. She gave Kenta a pair of spectacles and put on her own goggles. Kenta wore it too, he knew well that the projected data is confidential. Nobody should see the data or they'll be stolen. Their thoughts are also sent mentally through them to prevent information from leaking.

"About the synchrome system we talked about...blah blah blah..."

"How about we make them only useable with certain beys...blah blah blah..."

"And elemental synchromes...blah blah blah..."

"We also have to make new launcher designs that have full access to the new stadium Tsubasa design...blah blah blah..."

"Ultimate Beyblade collaboration project designs...blah blah blah..."

Just as Madoka and Kenta were busy mentally discussing about the new beyblades, Gingka returned with a big fat grin on his face. Hearing his footsteps, both turned to look at him. "That. Was. Awesome!" Gingka gushed and flopped into the couch. "Man, I'm beat..." He instantly fell asleep, snoring so loudly that the mother of Neptune could hear him mumbling about burgers.

"Hey, Madoka. Do you think I should even be a Legendary Blader? I wasn't chosen at the first place, I don't qualify enough." Kenta said solemnly, this time with his voice.

"Not that again, I already told you, Ryuga chose you. You're the only one other than Gingka to make him serious. He even trusts you."

"But...because of that..." Tears started trailing down Kenta's face.

* * *

"Mak, tengok! Ada gasing! (Mom, look! There's a top!)" A native kid yelled as he picked up the strange looking top excitedly.

"I don't know what rubbish you're talking about, kid, but give it back! It's mine!" Ryuga glared at the seemingly 9 year old malay kid.

"Tak nak! (No way!)" The kid screamed, holding the bey tighter, running away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ryuga growled, dashing at him.

"Mak! Mak! Ada orang buli saya! (Mom! Mom! Someone's bullying me!)" The kid screamed. He ran into the forest, trying to ditch Ryuga. Which made Ryuga even more angry. No looking where he was going, he bumped into a tree and fell with his face upwards.

A girl was sitting on the tree, staring at her with red eyes. "H...h...hantu!" The kid screamed, dropping the bey and ran. Ryuga retrieved his bey looking puzzled. "What just happened?"

"The kid thought I was a ghost. Kids here don't have much toys, they spend time outdoors playing traditional games a lot. It's normal that they get excited over finding a bey. It's like a new toy to them." The girl jumped down gracefully.

"Whatever, I don't care. They are seriously tanned though." Ryuga picked up his bey and tried to rub off the dirt but failed. He has no cloth either.

"Come on, I have some stuff for repairing beys. I'll clean it up for you."

"Who are you?"

"If you wanna ask something, tell me about what you ask first."

"Fine, I'm Ryuga Kishatu, you?"

"Shade Blood."

* * *

**_Read and review._**

**_Favorite and follow._**

**_Many thanks from the vampire._**

**_BloodshedVampire13, transmission end_**


End file.
